


The Kiss

by LittleCharlie



Category: ARMSTRONG Kelley - Works, Nadia Stafford Series - Kelley Armstrong, Nadia Strafford Series - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: F/M, Kissing, spoilers for book 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleCharlie/pseuds/LittleCharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Wild Justice. Jack's POV of the aftermath of that fateful dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

"So, am I allowed to thank you for dinner?" She asks. He chuckles softly.

"Yeah."

"But I'm not allowed to show my appreciation in any way. Correct?" Her tone is teasing, but there's a look in her eyes when she glances at him that isn't. He breathes in sharply, mind racing.

He must be imagining things. She can't be thinking what he's thinking she's thinking. Hundreds of times, he's wished for a look or a word from her that would indicate she might feel the same. There had never been anything, really. There'd been hundreds of statements to the contrary, actually.

.

He was too old.

_I have to work on my aging techniques, though. I can never get it right. You'll have to teach me sometime._

_It's the makeup. Spend too long looking that age and you'll start to feel it._

_Older guys, second wives -_

_._

Quinn was more like her than he was.

_You said he was clean, and I trust you.  
_

_Don't worry. I'm not giving him my phone number until all this is over._

_._

He was her partner, nothing more.

_He wouldn't tell me, but he did offer to let me take his off and check for myself._

_Whatever happened today, however much we disagree about that, I trust you and I'd really like your input._

_I don't want your money, Jack._

_._

She deserved more. Better.

_Morose and monosyllabic may work for some people, but not for me._

_You think I'm here to widen my dating pool? A hitman boyfriend – exactly what my life needs._

_._

Realizing his grip on her hand has slipped, he pulls her to a stop and shifts her so that he can see her face better in the dim light.

"Depends," he says, heart pounding. She couldn't possibly mean what he thought she meant, but he can't help but hope. "You know that appreciation isn't necessary?" He doesn't want her to pay him back, he doesn't want her to owe him.

"I do."

"And nothing was expected?" He just wants to do things for her. To make her happy. To make her smile at him.

"I do."

"Then, if you wanted to –"

"I do." She cuts him off. Then she lifts up on her toes and kisses him.

He's frozen, shocked. He'd suspected she meant that, but he couldn't be sure. And he'd never really imagined she'd ever…

But she's kissing him and he's not responding and she pulls back.

"Sorry. I-I thought –" He can't let her apologize to him, especially not for something he desperately wants. He pulls her towards him sharply and kisses her with every ounce of feeling he can convey. He's no good at words, but he hopes this speaks volumes.

When he breaks away, she's gasping.

"Okay?"

"Oh, yeah." Her voice is shaky but vehement and he can't help but chuckle even as his lips descend again.

"I thought I surprised you there." She comments when he's forced to pull back.

"You did." He admits.

"What did you think I was going to give you? A back rub?" Her voice is teasing and he can't help but chuckle. It's true, really. Her look had said it all, but he'd spent so long denying that she'd ever…

"No. Hoped you meant this. Didn't expect. Sorry if I –" He knows how much her doubts would have horrified her in that one moment when he had been too shocked to move.

"It's okay." She says. He wants to protest but she's tugging him towards her and backing up until her back hits the tree.

It's more than he ever dared to hope for.


End file.
